This invention relates to a seal device for use in sealing between parts of a thrust assembly of a disc brake, primarily for a motor vehicle, and to a disc brake incorporating the seal device and thrust assembly.
One conventional type of thrust assembly, in the form of an adjustable tappet assembly, has a pair of threadedly interengaged parts forming a strut of which the length can be varied by relative rotation between the parts to perform a brake adjustment, in use. In order to provide the necessary sealing between the relatively rotatable strut parts and between the strut parts and adjacent surfaces, it has been necessary to provide multiple seals, together with inserts for the retention and/or support of the seals, as well as to effect machining of the parts to provide adequate sealing surfaces for engagement by the various seals. Such arrangements are complicated to manufacture and assemble, giving rise to relatively high costs.
An object of the invention is to provide a simpler and more cost-effective seal device for use in a thrust assembly of a disc brake, as compared with the aforesaid conventional arrangements.